


Dark Minds

by corotid



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corotid/pseuds/corotid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rize Kogami has been an investigator for a couple years, however things change when her brother is demoted to an enforcer and division 1 takes on a  3rd inspector. While working to better understand herself, she also starts to get closer to a certain ginger enforcer than she ever thought she would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Psycho Pass side project since I'm having issues continuing my Shingeki no Kyojin reader inserts on deviant art. This is also cross posted to deviant art under the same name. I hope you enjoy :]

:: Prologue ::

 

Rize had only been on the job for 6 months before her brother was demoted from Investigator to Enforcer. She was quickly pulled out division 3 and put into division 1 to fill the gaps. Shinya Kogami may have not been the ideal “good influence” that most parents want their child to have, but Rize looked up to her brother all the same. He was everything she strived to be, and when he went on to become an Investigator, she quickly changed her studies to follow him. 

She didn’t know how to feel when she accepted the transfer, from now on her brother would be her subordinate, not her coworker. 

“Welcome to your new team” It was her brother’s best friend that spoke to her, Inspector Ginoza. The relationship between him and Shinya had been through enough strain that it was on the verge of breaking.

“Thank you, I look forward to working with you.” She watched as the police van pulled up. This wasn’t her first rodeo, she knew that the enforcers were being brought to the scene. The large door swung open as 4 enforcers stepped out. She didn’t recognize the first three, but there was no mistaking the last one was her brother. 

“Everyone, this is Inspector Rize Kogami, she’s been transferred to division 1 effective today.” Gino informed the group. 

“It’s nice to meet all of you” Rize gave a small bow.

“No one told me the new inspector would be cute!” The orange haired man gushed “I’m Shuusei Kagari, I hope we get along” he gave a small wink.

Rize starting laughing as Kagari got smacked upside the head. Kagari looked behind him to see Shinya with a stern look on his face.

“Not a chance in hell.” He said as he grabbed his dominator and walked away.

“You tried that with his sister? Really?” The woman with the long black hair shook her head. The older man beside her let out a small chuckle.

“Am I the only one who didn’t know?!” Kagari yelled “Someone could have told me!” 

“We wanted to watch you embarrass yourself.” The black haired girl looked to Rize and smiled.

 

 

:: 2 years later ::

 

“They’re doing what?” RIze asked Gino, confused as ever.

“The new recruit is on her way over now for her first assignment. Don’t make me repeat myself again.” Gino sighed, looking over the evidence they had found so far. 

Rize was surprised they would add another investigator to division 1, as they usually worked in twos. However, she was told that two experienced investigators should be able to help out a rookie better than one. She was also told that due to them being 3 strong, their workload would now increase. Great.

“I’m looking for Inspector Ginoza?” Rize turned around to see a girl a few inches taller than her soaked from the rain. It looked like Rize would continue to be the shortest person in division 1. 

“That’s me” Ginoza responded, sizing the new girl up.

“I’m Akane Tsunemori! I’ve been assigned to the department today.” She gave a small bow.

“I’m sorry we don’t have time to treat you like a rookie. “Ginoza replied, adjusting his glasses “We’re understaffed as it is. Tsunemori, this is Rize Kogami, she’s the other inspector in division 1.”

“It’s nice to meet you Akane” Rize smiled” I hope you don’t mind me calling you that.” 

“No. Not at all” She smiled back.

“That’s enough with introductions.” Gino said “Our target is Nobuo Ookura. He was flagged down in a routine hue check. He has been deemed a latent criminal and has taken a hostage. We believe drugs might be involved.” 

Rize sighed, this poor girl was given a hostage case as her first assignment. It had to be hard on her. The police van pulled up not long after, and Akane seemed to be in awe. 

“The people you’re about to meet are morally bankrupt of character.” Gino caught their attention “They are beasts used to catch beasts. These latent criminals are ‘enforcers’. They’ll be your subordinates.”  
When the van door opened everyone went to get their dominators, everyone except Shuusei Kagari. 

“Everyone this is Akane Tsunemori. She’ll be your third handler.” Gino said 

“Pleased to meet you” Akane bowed

“So this is the newbie!” Kagari swooped in beside her. “No one told me she would be this cute” A stupid grin appeared on his face.

“Kagari leave the new girl alone. She’s got enough on her plate today.” Rize sighed 

“I didn’t forget about you Rize, you’re just less important now” He smiled and shrugged  
Rize cracked a smile and raised her dominator to point at his head

“What are you doing?” He asked, clearly nervous

“Oh, just checking what your psycho pass is today. Don’t worry, my finger won’t slip” Her smile got wider as the look of fear on Kagari’s face increased.

“That’s enough!” Gino yelled “Rize can you pretend to be professional in front of the newbie?”  
Rize placed her dominator to her side in defeat.

“Akane will be going with Kogami and Masaoka since they’re most experienced. I’ll be taking Kunizuka, Rize that leaves you with Kagari.” Gino stated “It’s best we all split up to cover more ground. Remember to keep in contact via radio. Let’s head out.” 

Rize and Kagari looked at each other. “Looks like we’re being punished.” Rize said with a frown  
“More like you’re being punished, I don’t care either way.” Kagari shrugged.

Rize and Kagari made their way through the tight streets. There was a significant amount of questionable activity considering it was a drone free area, but it wasn’t important now. What was important was finding Ookura before something horrible happened to the hostage. 

The duo made their way up a winding staircase, at the second floor they started to hear soft crying. They gave each other a knowing look before picking up the pace. On the 4th floor there was a small room at the end of the hall. Rize motioned to Kagari to place himself outside the door, as she took her spot on the other side of the frame. 

Rize peeked into the room. There was no doubt it was the suspect they were looking for, and he happened to be on top of their hostage. Things were worse than she’d hoped. 

“Kagari.” She whispered harshly, and gestured over to the scene. There was certainly a grimace on his face when he saw, and he quickly radioed out.

“This is hound 4, we’ve got eyes on the subject.” He whispered into the radio. There was a small amount of static before he got a response

“This is Shepard 1, stand by for close in by hounds 1 and 2.” Gino’s voice came from the other side.

“We don’t have time!” Rize pointed to the culprit, who was getting worse by the second. “I’ll take responsibility, we have to do something now!” 

“We’re engaging now.” Kagari radioed back to Gino. RIze could only imagine his annoyance from wherever he was.

Kagari took out his dominator and pointed it at the culprit. “190. Someone’s been very bad today.” He smiled as he lined up the shot. There was a large burst of light as Ookura jolted up and wobbled back and forth. The dominator should have been set to non-lethal paralyzer, the fact that Ookura was still standing was an issue. 

Ookura regained his balance with a crazed smile on his face and pulled the hostage toward him. Rize raised her dominator to try to get a clear shot, it would be a lot easier if the chase ended here. Unfortunately there was no clear shot, all she could get was a reading from the hostage. The number read barely under 100, she knew their time was short. Division 1 needed to end this as soon as possible. 

Ookura pulled a knife out and cut the hostage slightly along the chest. The girl let out a shrill scream and broke out of her trance to start flailing. It was enough to knock her assailant off balance and send the two of them out the window. 

Kagari and Rize froze, they had no idea what to do until the radio chatter knocked them out of it.  
“What the hell was that?!” Gino’s voice came through, he clearly wasn’t pleased.

“He’s on stimulants or something!” Rize shouted into her radio, “The paralyzer didn’t work.” Rize and Kagari ran down the stairs as quickly as they could and looked around the street. They had lost the culprit.

“Shit.” Kagari slammed his fist into the wall.

“Everyone else was close by when they fell. I’m sure someone is after them.” Rize looked around the street, hoping she would hear on the radio about someone in pursuit. “Regardless let’s keep moving.” 

The duo continued into alleys and around tight corners but found nothing, until they heard shouting in the distance. Rize raced past corners with Kagari in tow to try to find the source of the screaming, however when she got there it wasn’t the sight she wanted to see. Everyone had gathered around an oil spill, the culprit must have been eliminated since there was blood everywhere, the hostage laid paralyzed on the ground. However, there was one thing that wasn’t right.

“Shinya!” Rize shouted as she raced over to her brother. He laid on the ground, also hit by the paralyzer.

“Shinya are you okay?” She asked him. No response was given, all he could do was stare hopelessly at the sky. “What the fuck happened?!” She gave up on directing her questions to her brother, and turned to the rest of the group.

“Inspector Tsunemori made a judgment call to save the life of the hostage, Kogami was going to kill her.” Masaoka said. Normally saving a life would make Rize happier, but this time it did nothing but make her angry. Who does the newbie think she is?

“I’ll expect a report on my desk tomorrow morning, Inspector Tsunemori.” Gino peered over the ledge he was standing on above the scene. 

“Yes sir” Akane didn’t make eye contact with Rize at all. Instead she left the scene with Masaoka and Yayoi. Rize stayed behind gripping her brother’s hand.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you fixed up soon” She put a smile on her face to hide her anger. She didn’t want to pick a fight with the rookie, but if nothing was done about this she wasn’t about to back down.

“This has the potential to be a very interesting situation, Shinya.”


	2. Chapter 2

Shinya Kogami’s eyes blinked open, he was lying in a white room, presumably the recovery area attached to Shion’s lab. 

“Good morning, sunshine.” Shinya looked to his right to see his sister sitting in a chair. He tried to open his mouth to give her a snide remark, but nothing happened.

Right. He was hit in the spine.

Of course recovering would take longer. 

“I just came in to check on you before I went to go fill out paperwork. Your medical papers fell into my lap, naturally.” Rize smiled at him. She was just grateful she wasn’t the one filling out paperwork for use of force on an enforcer.   
Of course she didn’t hold much sympathy for Akane having to do it either.

“I’m sure Shion’s taking good care of you. She told me if all goes according to plan you should be up and moving by tonight.” Rize got out of her chair “I’ll treat you to dinner, I do feel partially responsible since I wasn’t there.”   
Rize glanced at her watch for a moment. “My shift ends at 8” she started to walk out of the room, “Make sure you’re better by then. I refuse to spoon feed you.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rize made her way back to her office she was greeted with more bad news.

“Since these rooms aren’t made for 3 inspectors you’ll have to pick another desk.” Ginoza handed her a box filled with all her desk items “Since Tsunemori seems intent on getting too close with the enforcers, I’m trying to put some physical distance between them when I can. There’s an empty desk next to Kagari.”

Rize tried to keep herself from boiling over in rage. She did her best to put on a smile, but from any other view it probably looked like she was about to go on a rampage. She walked over to the desk next to Kagari and slammed her box on the table, deliberately taking out each possession she had and placing on the desk. Granted this wasn’t Akane’s fault…

But it definitely made her annoyance with the new inspector increase.

She finished unpacking her box rather quickly and sat down to finally begin working on Shinya’s medical paper work. The government was never happy when they had to provide more assistance than the bare minimum to latent criminals. 

_beep_

_beep beep beep_

_beep_

Rize looked to her left to see Kagari furiously mashing buttons in a hand help game.

“Could you turn your sound off? Some of us actually have work to do.” Rize groaned, trying to input information in a seemingly never ending line of forms.

Kagari turned his head to look at her for a moment, before continuing to mash buttons. 

_beep beep_

It was at this point Rize could feel her face start twitching in rage. “Shuusei Kagari”, she began “I will destroy that stupid game. Along with all of your stupid dinosaur figures if you don’t turn the sound off **immediately** ”

“Kagari turn the sound off” Ginoza’s ever irritated voice came from across the road “The bureau can’t afford to give her time off for therapy if you instigate anger problems.” 

“My hue is fine thank you!” Rize snapped. She pulled out her phone and checked. Sure enough she was sitting at 78, turquoise blue. For whatever reason since she was a child her psycho pass never fluctuated much. It never went over 80, but it never dipped below 70. It was because of this she tried to push her limits. She developed a sick sense of humor, developed anger issues, and was deemed fit to be an inspector. 

Kagari reluctantly turned the sound off, but not before shooting a glare at Rize. Sometimes they were no better than children, battling to see which one would get their way. Rize directed herself back to the pile of forms she had only half completed.   
Her battle with Kagari ended the moment Akane walked in and sat down. 

“Does anyone have a spare tablet? Mine stopped working?” She asked hesitantly. 

Rize rolled her eyes, she was clearly busy doing the rest of the paperwork. Someone else could deal with this.

“Well the extra is being used by enforcer Kogami.” Kagari said. Rize could practically hear his smile even though she never took her eyes of the computer monitor. “Since he’s getting treated for being shot by a paralyzer and all…” 

_SMACK_

Rize almost jumped out of her seat at the sound. She looked over to see Kagari flinching in pain and Yayoi standing over him with her rolled up magazine. 

“Shut up.” You heard Yayoi whisper to him. She then walked over to Akane and hander her the tablet she wasn’t using. “Here.” She then continued back to her seat. Yayoi was never one for many words, unless she was around Shion of course. But, then again what Shion says should probably be taken with a grain of salt anyway. 

“Afternoon everyone” Masaoka leisurely walked through the door “Let’s hope for a peaceful day for once, eh?” 

_beep beep beep_

Rize turned to glare at Kagari, who threw his hands up in the air and shook his head. He wasn’t guilty…this time.

“An elevated stress warning is in effect for the Iko Grace building in the Adachi Ward.” The voice over the computer spoke clearly.

“You.” Rize and the rest of the room turned to glare at Masaoka “You did this.” All Masaoka could do was shrug and give a slight smile .

“I guess today won’t be as peaceful as I hoped” 

“Yayoi and I aren’t on duty today” Kagari shrugged.

“Then why the hell are you in here…” Rize grumbled.

“I’ll go” Masaoka spoke up “And I’ll take the new inspector with me, maybe she can learn a thing or two.” He turned and smiled at Akane.

“Me?” She asked, pointing to herself.

“Yep. Let’s get going before whoever is causing it decides to leave.”

Masaoka left the room, Akane following behind him. Rize looked at her watch, an hour left in her shift. Her paper work was finally finished. 

Coffee. She would get a coffee. It probably also wouldn’t hurt to bring Shion one as well as a thank you gift.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Shion, I brought you a coffee.” Rize always became thankful for automatic doors the moment her hands were full. She walked over to the blonde woman sitting in front of a wall of computer monitors. 

“Oh, thank you” She turned around in her chair to grab her coffee. Two cream one sugar. 

Rize looked up at the monitors. There was something missing from the examination room.

“Where the hell is Shinya?” 

“Oh. He left 5 minutes before you got here with Ginoza.” Shion took a sip of her coffee “Something about that elevated stress warning.” 

Rize’s grip increased on her cup. She could feel the foam start to give way.

“You just let him leave?”

“Seemed fine to me” She shrugged.

There was a furious buzzing in Rize’s pocket. She pulled out her phone thinking nothing else could get worse. However, as everyone knows, it could. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Rize and Shinya finally sat down to dinner. She listened to his excuses for leaving the examination room, lectured him a bit, and finally they enjoyed their meals. 

“You’ve been off since I saw you this morning. Are you really that mad?” Shinya asked, spinning the broth around his ramen, looking for more noodles.

“No, you doing that doesn’t even surprise me anymore.” She thought for a second “But then again, neither should this.” Rize let out a deep sigh.

“You can’t do that and then not tell me what’s happening” 

“It’s mom.” Rize explained “She’s trying to set me up with some guy. You know how she is. She hates my job and thinks I’d be better off a house wife.” 

Shinya laughed a bit “Who is it this time?” 

“Some doctor.” Rize rolled her eyes “She doesn’t know my type at all, Shinya! She doesn’t even try…” 

“Then don’t go.”

“You know I can’t do that either. I’d never hear the end of her complaining. I like to keep contact with her to a minimum.” 

Their mother had been looking to find Rize a husband since she left school. Both of their parents saw Shinya’s decline to enforcer, which put Rize on the pedestal she was so used to her brother being on. 

“I’m gonna grab us dessert” She quickly stood up and put a smile on her face, “What do you want?” 

“If they have chocolate cake grab it.” Shinya pulled a manila envelope off his desk and started to flip through it.

“Sounds good. I’ll be back soon.” She walked out and took the elevator down to the cafeteria. As usual, the selection wasn’t great. Although most days being an enforcer didn’t seem much different to Rize than being an investigator, but this was the biggest thing. She had a cake shop 5 blocks away that she loved, having to give that up would be a fate worse than death. 

“I’ll take a slice of chocolate and strawberry cake please” She held up her phone so they could pull the money from her account. 

“To think there are people who agonize over that in this day and age” Rize turned to the other side of the room. It was Kagari, who by the looks of it was giving Akane an earful.

Granted, Rize was still fairly annoyed with the new inspector. However, there was still no way she’d let Kagari talk down to her. Rize set down her cakes on a nearby table, hoping no one would take them.

“I was flagged in a psycho pass test when I was 5. Zero chance for rehabilitation. I’ve been here ever since.” Kagari scoffed. “Now I take on the MWPSB’s jobs like a hunting dog.” 

“Trying to guilt her, huh?” Kagari turned around to see Rize standing behind him, a terrifying grin on her face “I didn’t think you’d lower yourself to such dirty tactics.” 

“I was just trying to see why she became an inspec-“ 

“That’s enough” Rize snapped “You’re coming back with me to your quarters or I’ll have you detained for insubordination.” She glanced over to Akane “Look, I’m sorry. If he tries anything like that again let one of the other inspectors know. Have a good night” 

Rize shoved her pieces of cake into Kagari’s hands “While we’re at it you can do me a favor and carry these.” 

“That’s completely unfair!” He whined 

“DIdn’t your speech to Akane essentially amount to ‘life’s not fair?’” Rize pushed the button to the elevator.

“What would you know? I don’t see you locked up.” Rize and Kagari locked eyes with each other, neither willing to back down.

“Quite a bit actually.” The thoughts of her mother meddling in her love life still swarmed her mind. 

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” The two stepped inside the elevator.

“Life’s bullshit.” Rize sighed. 

She grabbed her piece of cake out of Kagari’s hand and started eating it. She took a few bites before she noticed Kagari staring at her. She put a piece of cake on her fork and held it in front of his mouth.

“What are you doing?” He asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion. 

“I figured it was rude of me to eat in front of you, so I’m offering you a bite. Decide now before I change my mind.” 

Kagari rolled his eyes before eating the cake off the fork. He chewed a bit before making his snide response.

“You would be the one to get the strawberry cake. Could you be any girlier?” He smirked

“Beggars can’t be choosers.” She shrugged “Besides the chocolate cake is Shinya’s, he’d be pissed if I gave it to anyone else.” 

“You guys are worse than siblings in those weird incest visual novels.” He mused.

Rize’s eyes went wide. She balled up her fist and drove it into his right arm. “Fuck off.” She took back the slice of cake Kagari was holding just as the elevator door opened to her floor.

“GOODNIGHT.” She nearly shouted. She started making her way back to Shinya’s room before whispering under her breath,

“ _Jackass_.”


	3. Chapter 3

“This place is my own personal hell.” Rize slumped over the table “I don’t care how being off the grid is the best safety measure. How can anyone work in this environment?” 

Division 1 had been called in early that morning to investigate a death in a government manufacturing facility. Of course, in the age of wide spread technology and elite hackers, the best way to keep secrets away from prying eyes was to make sure they had no way to get in. 

“If I was stuck without any communication to the outside for this long I would kill someone too.” Rize enjoyed the cold feeling of the metal table on her face.

“Was she always this dramatic?” Kagari barely looked up from his food to look at Shinya.

“Ever since I can remember” He replied. Akane remained silent next to him, staring off into space.

“The food here is garbage too.” Rize continued to whine while poking the remaining half of her cake with a fork.

“I don’t think it’s that bad” Akane shrugged, taking another bite of an energy bar “Besides, they must have a game room or something to entertain themselves.”

_CRASH_

The entirety of the cafeteria looked over to see what caused such a loud commotion. On the floor, not too far away there was a man lying on the ground. His lunch was scattered all over the floor, and 5 men were hovering over him. 

“Hey, yellow-green” They laughed, “Going to have lunch in your _private_ quarters again today?” One of the men proceeded to kick his tray further away.

“I don’t think their entertainment is a game room” Kagari smirked. 

Rize looked out of the corner of her eye to see the facility manager walking toward them, Ginoza must have finished his talk with him. 

“Does this type of thing happen often?” Shinya asked the man when he got closer.

“It’s terrible.” Akane mumbled under her breath.

“Well yes,” The man explained, rubbing the back of his neck. “But SIBYL probably placed him here because he’s well suited for that role. Everyone here needs to let off steam somehow.”

“And I’m sure SIBYL placed you here because you’re well suited to overlook that kind of thing” Shinya scoffed from the background. 

“Well I hope you get this… **accident** straightened out sometime soon.” The manager’s fake smile quickly fell as he turned around and made his leave.

“Can you believe this?” Akane turned to Shinya “They’re not doing anything about this!” 

Shinya didn’t reply. He simply removed himself from his seat and went over to the man on the floor. In one small gesture of good will he extended his hand

“Are you alright?” He asked.

The man nodded as Shinya pulled him up. He quickly gathered his meal off the floor before nearly running off somewhere else. 

“We’re having a meeting now. Masaoka and Yayoi are already there.” Gino walked over to the table “I need all of you.” Everyone at the table nodded and followed him out, motioning for Shinya to come along. 

When they got to the conference room Masaoka already had a presentation of psycho pass hues on the board. Rize took her seat behind Kagari and waited for what information they would be briefed on. 

“Alright.” Masaoka began once everyone was seated, “As you can see by the chart I have, over the course of this place’s existence different employee’s hues have gotten progressively cloudier. Each one of these people is then transferred immediately. However, no one’s been transferred for over a year.” 

“Isn’t that when the murders began?” Akane asked 

“Exactly.” Masaoka used a laser pointer to circle a certain employee. It was the one they saw on the floor earlier. “He’s been the target of ridicule from the other employees for quite some time now.” 

“Yellow-Green” Kagari chimed in “That’s what they were calling him.”

“It seems everyone’s psycho pass here is publicly broadcasted.” Ginoza sighed. 

“I’ve got a way to finish this quickly” Shinya offered “No red tape involved.”

“No. Absolutely not. We’re going to do this the right way.” Ginoza countered

“But look. His hue peaked the day before the last victim’s death. He’s undeniably guilty.” Rize chimed in, “We have to do something about it.”

“But how is that even possible?” Akane asked, clearly mulling the idea over “If he killed someone shouldn’t his hue get cloudier?”

“That used to happen a lot before the days of cybernetic scans” Masaoka shrugged “Look at it this way, if out last victim was the cause of his stress, and suddenly he’s out of the picture surely his hue would improve.”

“What is this?” Ginoza nearly shouted, jumping out of his seat. “More of your ‘detective’s intuition? This is why enforcers are lower than trash!” 

Rize let out a quiet whistle, causing Kagari to nod in front of her. 

“Inspector Ginoza, could I speak to you outside for a moment?” Akane asked. Ginoza reluctantly nodded and the two headed out of the room. 

Everyone in the room immediately looked to Rize.

“Fine, fine. I’ll go outside and referee.” She groaned and pushed away her chair “I always get the shit jobs.” 

Rize peeked her head outside the door before fully slipping outside. The two seemed to be mid discussion about whose direction they should be taking.

“Inspector Kogami.” Ginoza began, “What do you think? Are we taking the fool’s path and following enforcer Kogami’s plan, or are we taking the wise path?” 

Rize sighed, he was more pissed off than she initially thought. Of course, what she was about to say wasn’t going to help the situation any.

“I think Shinya’s plan is solid. It will be significantly easier than trying to bypass all this red tape the ministry of economics keeps throwing out way.” She braced herself for the backlash.

“Well Inspector Tsunemori” He adjusted his glasses “It seems like you’ll take the fool’s path, and the rest will follow. I’ll let you take the lead of the hunting dogs.”

He turned around and walked out the exit. The last trace of him was a swinging door, he was most likely heading back to the ministry of welfare building. 

“He just left.” Rize stared wide eyed “That jerk just left us all here to suffer and do his work for him.”

“I’m sorry, Rize” Akane said quietly “I didn’t mean to drag you into this.” 

“Oh no no. It’s fine. It should be more interesting now that we’re going with Shinya’s plan anyway.” She folded her arms across her chest

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what’s your relation? I know you seem really close and you have the same last name…” Akane thought about it for a second before coming to a conclusion “Are you two married?”

Rize erupted into laughter “Oh wow. No one told you?” 

Akane shook her head

“He’s my older brother. We’ve been close since we were kids.” She tried her best to suppress her laughter. “We should head back in. You take the lead and debrief, if Ginoza wants to teach you a lesson he won’t be satisfied if I interfere too much.” 

The two girls walked into the room, they were on their own now. Rize was a bit nervous about being lead investigator for once. Although she had been working for the ministry of welfare for almost 3 years, she was always the rookie. 

“So what’s your plan?” Akane got straight to business.

“Well” Shinya said, leaning back in his chair “Here’s what we’re going to do.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe we’re going through with this.” Rize was left by herself in a supply closet, frantically looking for anything that could be of use. Kagari, Yayoi, and Masaoka were busy getting the wired connection for the dominators set up. Akane and Shinya were tracking down the culprit. But yet, here was Rize. In a supply closet, looking for a nail gun, a laser saw, anything she could use in case their plan goes south before they receive dominator back up. 

She managed to find a couple nail guns, with one in each hand she ran outside to rendezvous with the support team. 

“How goes set up?” she asked, pausing for a moment to catch her breath

“We’re all wired up. We just need to know where Ko will be so we can bring the dominator to him.” Masaoka smiled from atop the police van.

“We need backup!” Shinya’s voice came over the radio, shortly after there was loud banging “He’s killing the employees using hacked robots. Rendezvous on the first floor!” His voice disappeared

Rize’s grin grew as wide as could be. “We get to fight evil robots! That was my childhood dream!” she made no attempt to contain her excitement. 

“You were a strange child” Yayoi furrowed her brow 

“Everything’s set up here. You three go ahead.” Masaoka said

“We’ll take this” Kogami smiled, gesturing to the dominator cart.

“Well. Yes. Dominators are generally needed.” Rize rolled her eyes, hoping they could hurry this along since Shinya and Akane were in danger.

“No.” He sighed, “Like this.” 

Rize barely knew what was happening when he grabbed her waist and set her on top of the cart.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” She yelled

“Yayoi, hop on.” Yayoi and Kagari both hopped onto the footholds on the cart. Kagari than enabled manual mode.

“Hang on!” The card lurched forward, quickly accelerating to full speed. 

Rize instinctively clutched any part of the cart she could find, desperately not trying to fall off. The breeze ran through her hair, it felt refreshing on her skin. 

“Woooo!” She let out an energized shout throughout the corridor. 

They zipped past multiple rooms, until they got to their destination. A large warehouse area presumably used for storing shipments. Luckily enough, it was nearly empty. 

Rize jumped off the cart and took a moment to process the scene. There was currently 1 robot chasing after Shinya, which Kagari disabled by ramming it. But where was the other one? Or the culprit?

There was a loud crash from above as a circle shaped chunk of the floor crashed to the ground. Shortly behind came another robot and riding it was yellow-green. 

Shinya aimed his dominator and destroyed the robot Kagari had pinned. Meanwhile, Rize tried to distract the other robot by shooting nails at it. 

It managed to buy a couple seconds as she ran across the room, desperately trying to avoid being hit by its swinging arm. Shinya turned around to take a moment to aim, and shot a giant hole through the 2nd robot. 

The man riding the robot was now attempting to run away. Rize watched as the dominator changed from destroy decomposer to lethal eliminator. With one more pull of the trigger, the threat was neutralized.


End file.
